Solo otro encuentro
by thef-isbeingcool
Summary: Akira Midousuji jamás esperaría que de alguna manera, ese sentimiento desagradable lo hundiría en la perdición.
1. Cuanto tiempo Akira-kun

_**Hola, creo. Pues aquí les traigo un fic que se me ha ocurrido de no sé dónde, espero que sea de su agrado. **_

_**Nota: La idea se me ha dado con los personajes un poco mayorcitos… que será, ¿19 o 20 años? **_

_**-Los textos entre comillas representan los pensamientos de Midousuji.**_

_**Sin más, los dejo con este intento de relato.**_

* * *

><p><em>Pareja: Midousuji AkiraOnoda Sakamichi_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Sin mucho que decir"**

—Asqueroso…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, como día tras día lo hacía, seguía el paso del chico con lentes hacia Akiba.

"¿Cuándo he llegado a este punto?" Pensaba Akira con incesante remordimiento.

Desde aquel encuentro Midousuji había tomado un interés fuera de lo común por aquel chico de lentes. Un sentimiento asqueroso e irrefutable, no muy diferente al de algunos años atrás.

.

.

.

.

Un instante. En un encuentro años después de la final del Interescolar, Onoda en un simple trayecto, reconoció aquella sugerente forma de andar en bicicleta, con suma emoción aumento la velocidad de su andar, como si algo lo impulsara y le hiciera sentir aquello característico en su ser.

—¡Midousuji-kun!

Exclamó apenas dejando ir el aire de sus pulmones, agitados por alcanzar el paso del chico. Akira, al escuchar esa voz, se dignó a girar su rostro y estremecer su interior por completo. "¿Sakamichi-kun?" dejo ir su inconsciente. A pesar de ser un hombre con sentimientos totalmente cerrados, aquel chico le hacía sentirse… desagradable.

Giró su rostro siguiendo su camino, intentando dejarlo atrás como era de costumbre en cada uno de sus encuentros… el Interescolar, la carrera a la farmacia, aquel tercer día en donde todo quedó decidido, aun recordando esa sensación al ver a Onoda pedalear con todo su ser intentando alcanzar a aquel chico de Hakone y a él.

—¡Midousuji-kun! —Insistía la voz detrás de sí.

"Molesto"

—¿Qué… te trae por… aquí? ¡No pensaba encontrarte!—Continuaba Onoda en un duro intento por mantener el ritmo.

"Es una ciudad pequeña, tonto."

—Sakamichi… —Habló por fin Midousuji, poniendo poca atención a las palabras del de ojos celeste, el cual iluminó su rostro al obtener una "respuesta" del chico.

Justo como aquel primer encuentro casual, en el que había decidido volver a su ciudad, y que por alguna razón había rechazado la idea de dejar la carrera… solo después de ese "encuentro casual".

—Me alegra encontrarme a alguien de… Kyoto Fushimi… ¡por aquí!

"He interpretado que no solo por el hecho de que haya sido yo me has hablado… pudo ser cualquier otro inútil del equipo"

—¿Qué quieres?

"De nuevo has contestado"

—¿¡Ah?! ¡N-No! Solamente quería saludar… han pasado ya varios años desde que vi a algún otro participante, me he encontrado con varios de Hakone, ¡y sigo en contacto con Naruko-kun e Imaizumi-kun! He queri-…

—Asqueroso e irritante

—¿Ah? —Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la mejilla del chico de ojos celeste, sabía que Midousuji tenía poco tacto en sus palabras, y eso lo hizo mantener un silencio sepulcral, el cual duró poco como de costumbre.

—No has cambiado, sigues siendo tonto e irritante. —Continuó Akira.

—Ah… ¡Ah! ¡Midousuji-kun! ¡Lo siento en verdad! ¡Es solo que… es realmente emocionante verte de nuevo!

"…E… mocionante…" Aquellas palabras hicieron que Midousuji abriera sus ojos en sorpresa, ocultando su rostro, mirando al frente y fingir que no escuchó aquello. Onoda se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo después de sus palabras, no querría irritarlo más de lo normal.

Ambos anduvieron a un ritmo normal llevando el trayecto sin confrontaciones. Hubo un momento en el que cada uno siguió por su camino.

—Ha sido bueno hablar contigo si así se puede decir —Dijo Sakamichi con un tono nervioso, dando una leve risita y rascando su nuca, al notar no más que silencio por parte de Midousuji, solo sonrió ocultando su mirada en el reflejo de sus lentes y se posicionó para subir de nuevo a su bicicleta.

—¿A dónde te diriges? Sakamichi. —Habló el chico de mayor estatura sin mirarlo, dando prácticamente la espalda.

—Oh… V-voy de visita con mi Madre, mi departamento no queda… si queda un poco lejos, pero vengo a verla cada vez que tengo tiempo libre. ¿A dónde te diriges tú, Midousuji-kun? —Preguntó el chico de lentes.

Después de un momento, aquel chico contestó sin expresión en el rostro

—A visitar a Mamá.

Sin más que decir, subió a su bicicleta y tomó el camino opuesto al cual Onoda se dirigía, dejando al de lentes.

—Ah… Mido… —Aquella respuesta, fría y bien sujeta, lo dejó con inquietud. Ver a un hombre como Midousuji Akira recorriendo una distancia así para visitar a un ser querido era… relativamente extraño para alguien con sus características.

Onoda ansiaba mantener una amistad con Midousuji desde aquella noche en la que recorrieron 3 kilómetros juntos en una carrera, con la meta de hablar de anime cuanto quisiera con alguien, sueño del de ojos celeste desde que había ingresado a aquel nivel.

Mientras tanto, Akira iba cuesta arriba pensando… y recordando. Imágenes de Onoda, sus palabras dedicadas en cada encuentro que dejaban débil a alguien manipulador como él.

"Solo dejarlo atrás… será fácil dejarlo atrás, solo debo pedalear más rápido… así es"

Aumentó la velocidad de una manera dramática, la única forma en que podía deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos inútiles a su criterio.

"…Asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso..."

Pensaba mientras andaba a una velocidad prominente, no podía quitarse a Sakamichi de la cabeza como después de cada momento que lo tenía cerca. Era algo que incluso él rechazaba, la misma idea rechazada una y otra vez; El tercer día, podía asegurar haberlo dejado atrás… pero ahí estaba, siguiendo su paso a toda velocidad.

"Eres irritante, y tonto… tonto… un inútil sin escrúpulos, cree que esto es un juego… no lo es… eres inútil Sakamichi… molesto…"

Una y otra vez pensamientos así atacaban su mente.

"Solo un idiota más que dejar atrás"

—Como se atreve. —Habló en voz alta junto con las agitaciones de ir cuesta arriba a suma velocidad, abriendo su boca totalmente en busca de aire. Podía ver la cima de la calle, brillante y expectante.

"Sakamichi… que demonios…"

Cuando menos se había dado cuenta, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, sentía como si quisiese vomitar; Porque en un lapso de tiempo tan corto había luchado contra sí mismo en esa emoción que atravesada en su pecho, enterrada completamente, dejando salir torrentes de sangre. Así lo veía, así lo sentía, una herida que se había abierto.

"¡Asqueroso!"

En un pedaleo más llegó a la cima, con una mirada parecida al de la derrota.

"Como te has atrevido".

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Se merece un review? Espero que gusten de esta historia, ciertamente le veo futuro, tengo ideas brotando rápidamente para darles un relato de estos dos (están arruinando mi vida). Tal vez mas adelante cambie la categoría si es que se me ocurre poner algo mas fuerte. <strong>

**Siendo nueva en esto y queriendo cooperar con este humilde fandom, deja algún comentario si quieren que escriba sobre alguna otra pareja :D Inicie con esta siendo mi favorita, pero también tengo una que otra ship pendiente e.e**

**¡Ya nos leeremos!**


	2. Una simple figurilla

_**¡HOOOLA! Aquí la segunda parte de esto, ¡actualizare más pronto!**_

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

"**Una simple figurilla" **

El chico de lentes subió a su bicicleta saliendo del establecimiento. Con un rostro que emitía felicidad a niveles alarmantes, comenzó su recorrido a casa. A pesar de haber ganado unos rasgos un tanto más a su edad, seguía irradiando una sonrisa enternecedora al conseguir una nueva figura de su anime favorito de temporada. Esto causaba cierto dolor de estómago a Midousuji, quien cuando era posible, y con la cutre excusa de ir a una tienda cerca del lugar, hacia lo posible por ver a Sakamichi a una distancia segura, logrando siempre que su presencia estuviera ausente, era interesante observarlo.

Solo un día más.

Había tomado aquello como un simple pasatiempo, que si era posible, lo efectuaba sin mucho interés… pero lo hacía, una simple razón para visitar Akiba sin remordimiento.

Esta vez, Midousuji había decidido entrar a la tienda en busca de alguna figurilla o sticker promocional de un anime que tenía un tiempo al aire. Con poco interés, veía los estantes del lugar, posters de edición especial, productos y más productos. Se adentró en uno de los pasillos, paseando sus largos dedos sobre las cajas a su paso… deteniéndose en un instante para acercar su vista a la figurilla que estaba buscando, la cual al parecer era la única de aquel espacio. En ese momento, al levantarse y ver los detalles a través del material que lo protegía, con el rabillo del ojo pudo avistar una silueta que se encontraba a pocos metros de él. Sus lentes ocultaban lo que podía ser una mirada de dolor, mientras estaba en una pose donde su brazo trataba de alcanzar el estante anterior pedestal de la figura

—Sakamichi. —Dijo Midousuji al reconocer aquel rostro.

—Mido… kun… —Dijo apenas recobrando el aliento.

— ¿Has venido por esto? —Pregunta el de mayor estatura con un tono desinteresado, agitando la caja con una mano

—Hoy… pensaba… en efecto… conseguir esa figura… Pero ¡Puedes quedártela! Tal vez en un mes pueda… —Lo último fue difícil de entender, fue casi un balbuceo

Como siempre, tuvo silencio en respuesta.

— ¿Tú quieres esta figura? —Habló Midousuji observando directo a Onoda, quien levantó su rostro, con una sonrisa llena de esperanza, era como si por alguna razón hubiese olvidado quien era el hombre parado al frente suyo… para su mala fortuna.

—Tal vez el próximo mes venga con una mejor edición. —Continuó para así dirigirse a que cobraran el producto. Onoda sintió como todas sus esperanzas, con un poco de su dignidad, caían al suelo rotundamente.

El de ojo azabache salió de la tienda sosteniendo la bolsa con la figura en su interior, deteniéndose un poco para levantar la bolsa, y con aquella mirada característica en él, observarla. Escuchó pasos detrás de él, y girando muy poco su cabeza avistó al chico de lentes, que venía con un rostro de infortunio

Akira bajó su cubre boca, dejando libre esa sonrisa que caía al punto de lo mórbido

—Pu…pu pu… —Emitía ese sonido en respuesta a una risa burlona inminente. Onoda levantó su rostro levemente al escucharlo. A pesar de ser un adulto "Hecho y derecho" Midousuji aún tenía esa actitud burlesca, extraña, caótica y tenebrosa que lo hacía la persona que era

—Es una pena que yo la haya conseguido… Sa-ka-mi-chi -kun —Habló entre dientes, ocultando la enorme sonrisa con sus largos dedos.

—Piiii…

Recobrando la mirada perdida que protagonizaba su rostro en momentos serios, observó al de ojos celeste, quien para su sorpresa mantenía una expresión normal ante aquella situación… donde cualquiera se hubiese sentido intimidado, molesto… Sakamichi no lo estaba.

— ¡Es genial que la hayas conseguido! ¡Midousuji-kun! Sabía que tenía que salir más rápido de casa. —Comentaba como si la anterior burla hubiera sido nada, sonriendo y soltando muy suaves carcajadas.

"Como… Sakamichi… como te atreves"

—Ha sido bueno verte Mido-kun, ¿vienes seguido a Akiba? ¡Deberíamos ir a un maid café de por aquí! Es realmen…

—Como… —Interrumpió Midousuji apretando fuertemente la garganta.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Continuó Onoda tartamudeando un poco.

— ¿Por qué?

—Midousuji-kun… —Onoda se acercó a él, quien había ocultado su rostro, a lo que el de lentes colocó una mano en su hombro

— ¡No me toques! Es… es… ¡Asqueroso! Asco, asco, ¡Asco!

— ¿Ah?

En un instante, Akira se alejó del chico, empujándose a sí mismo fuera de sí. No le importó nada más, subió a su bicicleta en un instante y salió a toda velocidad de la zona.

"Asco, asqueroso… como se atreve…"

No sabía cuántas veces lo había repetido, pero no se cansaría de hacerlo. Lo sentía, esa punzada, ese dolor de estómago cuando estaba cerca de él. Andaba a toda velocidad, solo recordó a Sakamichi gritando su nombre mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Otra vez esa sensación que atravesaba su ser dejando desangrarse lo suficiente como para evitar la yaciente verdad. No lo aceptaría, podía asegurarlo… pero ¿cuánto más soportaría antes de hacerlo?

Llegó a su hogar, no se molestó en dejar su chaqueta a un lado, ni en deshacerse de sus zapatos. En su habitación, se mantuvo un largo periodo de tiempo con la mitad de su rostro completamente en la sábana, inexpresivo y quieto, sin algún músculo por mover, no fue hasta que sus parpados cubrieron sus ojos, intentando como la naturaleza biológica, conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

Onoda ya en casa sacó el objeto de su mochila

"…Midousuji-kun…"

Pensaba en todo momento. Que había sido aquello, acaso había dicho algo mal y no lo había notado, pero todo fue demasiado rápido. Devolvió la figura a su lugar, el cual había dejado caer en su escape, lo regresaría en cuanto fuese posible.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Midousuji-kun?

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaa, actualicé. <strong>

**Prox. Capitulo: "Una cita cualquiera"**


	3. Cita cualquiera

Aquel día llegó. Ambos cuesta arriba de aquella autopista, habían pasado el día dando vueltas en la convención de un fin de semana. Midousuji había aceptado ir con el ya veces anteriores a Akiba, incluso visitaron aquel café que Sakamichi tanto mencionaba. Tan solo un mes había pasado. Citas "amistosas", la mayoría terminaban con un Midousuji irritado y un Onoda totalmente perdido en su propia charla… pero así lo era, en cierto punto Akira se deleitaba de aquellos momentos.

El día en que el chico de lentes encontró al integrante de Kyofushi solo para devolver la tan aclamada figurilla fue cuando todo había colapsado, colapsado justo encima de Akira Midousuji

—Consérvala.

— ¿¡Que?! —Exclamó el chico totalmente confundido.

No podía creerlo, costaba creer que las palabras provenían de Midousuji Akira.

—Es solo una figura, es tonta, pensé que sería mejor… desperdicio de mi dinero.

— ¡Pero! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! No es algo debido, yo he buscado a Midousuji-kun solo para entregársela por semanas, habías desaparecido por completo, incluso… ¡ciertamente me preocupe!

— ¡Kimo! ¡Calla! —Respondió de inmediato, haciendo una cara de repulsión mostrando su tétrica lengua.

—Yo… ¡No! — Dijo el chico de lentes en un tono desesperado. Con un movimiento casi instantáneo coloco la figura en la mochila de Akira. —No lo aceptare. —Continúo para agachar su rostro negando con la cabeza y una expresión característica en él.

— ¿¡Por qué te es tan difícil?! ¡Solo tómala!

— ¡No!

— ¡Solo es un regalo de desprecio! ¡No tengo por qué dártela!

— ¡Entonces por qué insistes en obsequiármela!

Midousuji quedo perplejo ante la acusación, mas por supuesto, no demostraría aquella debilidad. Con una posición más pasiva, observó al chico, manteniéndose en silencio. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir no tendría sentido, incluso no veía la recompensa en ninguna de las bases, pero era la excusa más simple y el mejor "trueque" que podría hacer

—Si salgo contigo a Akiba… lo que sea… ¿La aceptarás?

— ¿¡Ah?! —El rostro de Sakamichi mostró una terrible confusión.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No has escuchado nada!

—Pero no entiendo Midousuji-kun, cual es el pun… —Onoda se vio interrumpido por sí mismo. Era un chico que no gustaba de pensar las cosas dos veces, pero lo anterior mencionado no podía ser un arma de doble filo. Salir por fin con un "amigo", si así se le podía decir a alguien como Midousuji, a lugares que eran el paraíso para él, y que mejor que compartir su emoción con alguien más

—¡Bien entonces! —Asintió Onoda.

—¿¡Que?! ¡Que te hace pensar que quie… aceptaré salir contigo a lugares tan asquerosos! ¡No!

—P-Pero si la invi…

—¡Asqueroso!¡No! ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que salir con zakus como tú!

—Supongo que… no… entonces solo tomare la figurilla…

—¿Cuál es tu número?

—¿Uh?

—¡Anda que no tengo todo el día! Zaaakuuuu —Continuó Midousuji mientras extendía su celular al chico

—¿Uh? ¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡L-lo siento! —Captó Onoda para tomar el celular de las manos de Akira y anotar su número de celular.

Ambos en silencio mantuvieron sus vistas apartadas, no era incomodo, simplemente no parecía una situación que tuviera un fin claro, hasta que por fin Midousuji solo se acercó a su DeRosa y subió en ella

—Asqueroso, asquimichiiii… —Susurró Akira mientras se alejaba de él como siempre.

—Que fue eso —Dijo Onoda para sí mientras veía al chico alejarse.

Esto no estaba bien, para nada. Sakamichi estaba confundido, no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Midousuji ni aunque intentara entenderlas. De un momento a otro podía ser la despreciable criatura que siempre era o simplemente ser amable en cierto modo; No era algo que fuera de total importancia para Onoda, sabía que Midousuji era "una buena persona", que aunque desconociera las causas de su comportamiento, le sería imposible alejarse de él.

Llegando a casa un poco tarde, su madre pidió explicaciones de inmediato, a lo cual Onoda explico sin problemas, dejándola después para irse a su habitación. Atravesó la puerta y la cerro detrás de sí, después de unos días de haberse quedado en la casa de sus padres, llegar a la que solía ser su habitación le daba cierto confort. Estaba listo para ir a dormir, levanto las sabanas de su futon y cayó rendido. Se dedicaba a cerrar los ojos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar con el aclamado timbre de "Love hime" —¿¡Ah?! —Se levantó de inmediato y tomo el aparato en sus manos, se colocó sus lentes y revisó el contacto que llamaba.

—Imaizumi… kun…

Extraño pero no relevante que su amigo llamara a aquellas horas, solo era un asunto del equipo de ciclismo, agradecía que Imaizumi se tomara la molestia de informarle de todo en caso de que gracias a la actitud distraída de Onoda se perdiera de algo, suponiendo que Imaizumi tenía responsabilidad como compañero de trabajo. Después de agradecerle y despedirse, cortó la llamada, para ir a ajustes y ponerlo en vibrador.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y un puro impulso hizo que tomara su celular de la mesita al costado de su cama, buscando a la vez sus lentes. Ajustando su vista, pudo ver que la pequeña pantalla exterior del móvil parpadeaba indicando un mensaje, la cual al abrirlo mostraba una bandeja con muchos mensajes en ella. Se pregunta el remitente de aquello, y su sorpresa fue increíble al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿¡Midousuji-kun?! —Exclamó. No sabía si sentirse halagado o emocionado, era… extraño. Uno tras otro, leyó los 12 mensajes. Después de todo, el mensaje oculto entre comillas, puntos suspensivos, constantes puntos finales y palabras repetitivas y negativas era "Nos vemos mañana. No. En dos días a las 3 pm en Akiba". Onoda sonreía tierno ante la actitud tan severa de Midousuji, parecía un niño intentando hacer amigos no muy amistosamente. ¿Adorable, no? No mucho.

Una cita cualquiera, el atardecer estaba ahí, ocultando el sol en el horizonte tal vez a horas tempranas. Habían decidido salir esta vez en autobús, y regresar de la misma manera. Con su cabeza recargada en la ventana, Midousuji estaba exhausto. Soportar al megane no era cosa fácil. Asqueroso. ¿Pero después de todo que era lo que lo tenía ahí? ¿Qué necesidad había de guardar paciencia por ese chico de lentes? La persona más despreciable sería el mismo después de todo, negando sus patéticos sentimientos. Pero de que sentimientos se habla en esta situación, el dolor de estómago eran mariposas o tal vez sucias polillas volando en su interior. ¿Estaba enamorado? No, eso sería tonto y es digno de un zaku, él no es parecido a esas estupideces… por su puesto que es imposible que alguien como Midousuji Akira se enamore de lastre como Sakamichi Onoda. Era de noche cuando el autobús los dejó a 3 calles del hogar de Onoda, haciendo que solo caminaran unos cuantos metros para que Midousuji tomara el siguiente autobús hacia su departamento.

—Ha sido bueno estar contigo Akira-kun, es realmente divertido. —Comentó un Onoda cansado. —¡Me alegra que no te hayas fastidiado lo suficiente por mí!

—¿Qué cosa tan patética dices? Jamás haría algo por ti, tonto. —Contesto de inmediato alejando su vista de la de Sakamichi

—Bueno… ¿Cuándo nos veremos después? —Continúo Onoda buscando la mirada de Midousuji

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Eres estúpido acaso? No pienses en salir pronto, ¡asqueroso! No creas que pienso mover mi agenda solo para estar contigo. —Interrumpió este último, sin perder esa frenética actitud suya, enfrentando esta vez a Onoda directamente a los ojos

—¡N-No! Lo s-siento, es solo que ¡eres un amigo con el que la paso realmente bien! Y me emociona el solo pensar que visitaremos más lugares o restaurantes de Chiba —Hablaba Sakamichi con suma emoción, enfrentando la mirada profunda de Akira.

— ¡Piiiiiiiiiii! Asquimichiii en verdad ¡¿Disfrutas fastidiarme?! Es como si yo te gustase —Exclamó Midousuji poniendo su enorme figura muy cerca a Onoda, en un intento por intimidarlo

— ¡¿G-G-Gustar?! ¡No, No, No! ¡M-Midousuji n-no! —Inconscientemente el chico de Kyoto logró que las mejillas de Sakamichi se encendieran ante aquella suposición tan… ¿vergonzosa? Y el enorme cuerpo de Akira acercándose poco a poco a el hasta casi desaparecer la distancia entre ellos no ayudaba mucho.

— ¿Qué pasa Asquimichiii? ¿Acaso sientes algo por otro hombre? —Insinuaba Midousuji haciendo que Onoda retrocediera hasta la pared más cercana de la calle, haciendo que el de menor estatura agradeciera porque no había gente para llamar la atención. Lo están asaltando o simplemente es una pareja incapaz de ser discretos, no sabía que era peor. Lo tenía rodeado, sus largos brazos sostenían su peso contra el muro manteniendo la distancia.

"¡Pareja! ¡¿Qué?!" Había chocado en la mente de Sakamichi. Ahora la posibilidad estaba ahí, que estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué no… contestas Asquimichiiii..? —Susurraba Midousuji con los ojos entrecerrados, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Onoda.

— ¡No! —Contestó Onoda un poco presionado por la situación.

— ¿No...? —Habló Akira pegando su mejilla a la del chico de lentes. — ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso entonces? —Susurró de nuevo.

— ¡Y-Yo...! N-No… ¡No soy gay! —Respondió con cierto tono de voz alto, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo y apretando sus puños a los costados.

—Pffftttfffff… Sakamichiiii ¡eres despreciable! ¡Asqueroso debería decir! Za-ku T-Tu rostro pfffff deberías verlo, patético, tus mejillas arderán Sakamichiii —Decía Midousuji ya lejos de él, irguiéndose y riéndose burlonamente

—Midousuji… —Respondió Onoda con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, no entendía la burla del chico frente a él

—Si eres gay no tienes porque morir por todo el lastre que se te ponga enfrente… —Susurró el chico de Kyoto moviendo su postura y dirigiendo su mirada perdida hacia el chico de ojos celeste. Un suave sonido a la distancia indico que su transporte se acercaba, llamando la atención de Akira.

—Hasta luego, Asquimichi… —Dijo Midousuji mientras subía al autobús, dejando atrás a un Onoda completamente perdido.

—Ah… —Pudo apenas emitir el megane.

Se alejó de la pared en un estado casi atónito, reacomodo su mochila y se dirigió a casa. Esta vez solo saludo y pasó de inmediato a la habitación "de huéspedes" como diría su Madre. Desconocía que había sido ese estruendo en su interior después de sentirse "acorralado" por Midousuji, porque sus mejillas se encendieron cuando escuchó las insinuaciones de él y la "declaración" que había hecho después. ¿Estaba dudando de su orientación? No había necesidad de hacer aquel escándalo, pero no hay excusa para que Midousuji se acercara de manera tan peligrosa. Un zumbido contra la mesa llamó e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje, y de la persona que menos y más lo esperaba.

"_**Si lo quieres, yo no cuento como hombre…**_"

Ese simple texto, lo había dejado conmocionado, entender el o los tantos significados seria el punto culminante en él.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

**Tadaaaa ¡tercer capítulo! Las cosas se pusieron más… ¿tensas? Actualizaré pronto, lo aseguro, el siguiente capítulo me emociona(?) ¡Se viene lo fuerte… creo!**

**Revieeews**

**ZRA: **¿Besarme? ¿No estamos yendo muy lejos? *atmosfera shoujo* ¡Nada que agradecer! Soy la voz de todas y todos aquellos que gustan del MidoSaka… ok no tanto así pero si, hacía falta que alguien cooperara xD ¡Continuaré! Reviews así me inspiran ;o;

**Hanako:** ¡Graciaaas! Sí, me mantendré con esta historia :D

**Sin más, ¡hasta el prox. Capitulo!**


	4. Cosas simples

**Canción**** de inspiración: I can't make you love me - Bon Iver**

**(pssst…escúchenla… le pone más sentimiento mientras leen esto)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Onoda" Reclamó su nombre mientras deslizaba sus labios por su cuello subiendo lentamente a su rostro. "¿Ah?". El chico de lentes sentía algo similar en su interior, algo ya conocido, la fricción que recorría ese algo a través de su torso lo hacía querer deshacerse de sus brazos que ahora cubrían su rostro. No podía deshacerse de ellos, desesperado apenas pudo susurrar "¿Quién… eres?..." mientras levantaba sus brazos. "Apuesto a que lo sabes" escuchó como respuesta, aquella voz fue siendo más clara mientras con su vista borrosa pudo ver una media sonrisa, una característica sonrisa…<em>

—¡Ah!

Sakamichi abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con su poster de edición especial de su anime de temporada favorito en el techo. Levantándose un poco y deshaciéndose del sudor de su rostro, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Observando a la nada, trató de recuperar un poco del sueño –o pesadilla- que había durante la noche… De quien se trataba, apenas podía recordar poco de las palabras que su inconsciente formo, pero entonces recordó _eso. _Una enorme sonrisa de quien no podía negar su dueño. El color carmesí se apodero rápidamente de su rostro. No podía ser posible, acaso de alguna manera su mente logro recrear aquella emoción de la noche anterior, donde él se encontraba acorralado por su "amigo" a altas horas de la noche, y recrearla de una manera más...

—Q-que… ugh… —Susurró, para después cubrir su rostro con sus manos. Aún más vergonzoso, esperaba que aquello no hubiera creado una incomodidad en su entrepierna, a través de sus dedos, tembloroso miró hacia abajo.

—Menos mal. —Suspiró aliviado. Preocupado por la posibilidad de que Midousuji provocara ese tipo de despertares, su cabeza daba vueltas al asunto. El mensaje de la noche anterior. Lo recordó. — ¿¡Ahhhh!?

—¿¡Onoda-kun?! —Exclamó su madre de lo que parecía al otro lado de su casa, que pocos segundos después asomo su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación. —¡¿Onoda?! ¿¡Está todo bien?!

La actitud de su madre era lo que más extrañaba de vivir con ella. Atenta y distraída a la vez. A pesar de la edad de su "pequeño hijo", el cual ya había ganado una altura a través de los años, su madre lo veía como un niño, recordando cada noche que coloque su alarma para ir a la Universidad, incluso en otros pequeños detalles, con lo que parecía un teléfono sin costo.

—Si… ¡Sí! —Respondió Onoda en cierta forma despistado.

—¡Menos mal! Mi hijo no podría estar en peligro en casa de sus padres. —Continuó haciendo referencia a la decisión de Sakamichi por vivir solo. —Te he preparado el desayuno, baja en cuanto te cambies, a no ser que quieras bajar con tu pijama.

—No, ya me cambio M-Mamá.

Quedaban pocos días en su estancia ahí, y todos los había dedicado completamente a asistir a las tiendas que frecuentaba cuando chico. Y por supuesto con Midousuji Akira. Nada por arrepentirse, pero pensar en aquel chico lo hacía revolver su estómago, o así lo sentía. En un vasto intento por ignorar esas emociones incomodas, un día después lo llamó. No sabía si él tendría inconvenientes o que tan lejos o cerca él vivía como para acompañarlo tantos días, pero presentía que si lo preguntaba no obtendría respuesta.

—_Que_ —Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono con un tono insípido.

—Uh, ¡Hola Midousuji-kun! —Respondió nervioso, y para empeorar, Akira no respondió nada hasta después de unos momentos que parecían eternos. —_Que es… que es lo que quieres Sakamichi…_

—Hm… Y-yo solo quería mencionarte un plan que… bien… ¿planee? L-la noche anterior y bien podemos ir a la colina que está a lado de la carretera que lleva a Hakone, es un poco lejos, la dis…

—_Iremos en bicicleta, será más fácil _—Interrumpió con el mismo tono, parecía que su expresión fuera de una llamada de secuestro.

—¡Bien! Entonces podemos llegar a un restaurante antes de salir de la ciudad conozco uno muy bueno cerca del centro. —Comentó emocionado el chico de lentes.

—_¡Lo que sea! Deja de ser tan… asqueroso… ¡Sakamichii!_ —Gritó el chico de Kyoto para así colgar la llamada. Divertido, el megane solo sonrió y dejó su celular para prepararse.

"Asqueroooso" Se repetía un Midousuji con el rostro contra la pared. Sakamichi lograba una enorme tensión en sí mismo que no le permitía pensar con claridad las cosas. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era lo mismo que se preguntaba una y otra vez. Para Akira el amor era una cosa simple, las etiquetas eran una tontería, si quieres a una persona, la quieres, no hay ciencia ni reglas. Mas nunca había enfrentado a aquello tan patético como el amor y, aunque lo golpeara directo en la cara, lo negaría con todo su ser. _Solo era una pérdida de tiempo_. Por su puesto que lo era.

—Patético… y asqueroso…

Recordó aquellas emociones que lo hicieron débil. La vista de una colina, su respiración entrecortada en un intento por que sus en aquel entonces pequeñas piernas alcanzaran la cima y poder ver a lo lejos un hospital. Esa habitación llena de luz que hacían brillar a su fuente de felicidad. Su madre que lo recibía con una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos cansados, sus brazos siempre ansiosos por abrazarlo y pegarlo así misma sin importarle la apariencia que tuviera. Día tras día, pedalea por lo que quiere, por lo que añoraba en aquel tiempo, por lo que ahora, viste unas gafas e irradia un fuerte color amarillo cada vez que se encuentra a su alrededor.

"Desagradable"

Vistió casual, camisa negra, jeans desgastados y una chamarra gris y aquella mochila cruzada que paseaba por su costado diariamente. Así pues se dispuso a salir de su hogar.

Parecía un día prometedor. Midousuji anduvo en su DeRosa hasta la casa de Onoda, con pensamiento incesante, no dejaba de recordar esa noche. Sabía que lo había arruinado, mas no que magnitudes tuvo. —Asqueroso, como pude decir eso. —Exclamó en voz alta, que de ser posible merecería un golpe suyo de no ser porque necesitaba ambas manos en los manubrios.

Atravesó el umbral de la casa. No esperaba que se viera tan pequeña por fuera. Se acercó y tocó. Una mujer de muy baja estatura, cabello esponjado y color marrón lo recibió. Lo observó de pies a cabeza y se mantuvo con una característica mirada directo a los de Midousuji. Por primera vez en un tiempo se sintió intimidado por la mirada de un adulto.

—Uh… Sakamichi…

—¡ONODA!

El grito inesperado de la mujer logró sacar un susto de Akira, quien solo emitió un sonido extraño en respuesta.

— ¡Debes ser amigo de Onoda-kun! No creo que alguien además de las amigas del club alguien viniera por aquí… ¡El ya viene! Seguro que aún está buscando calzoncillos…

— ¡MAMA! —Exclamó Onoda sorpresivamente colocándose delante de su madre. — ¡Midousuji-kun! —Continúo para así salir de la puerta y adelantarse a Akira. — ¿Nos vamos?

Se notaba claramente nervioso, y la rápida presentación de la madre de Onoda no había sido de ayuda, así lo había supuesto Midousuji.

Ambos en bicicleta, después de comer en el aclamado restaurante que Onoda había mencionado, decidieron ir un poco más lento, el día pasaba lento y por alguna razón el chico de lentes quería perder el tiempo antes de dirigirse a la carretera.

Por las calles, un entre semana indicaba poca gente, lo cual Midousuji realmente agradecía.

—Y… ¿Qué t-te ha parecido la comida? —Habló Onoda intentando abrir la conversación.

—No tan desagradable. —Contestó indiferente.

—Ya veo… Y… uh…

—No es necesario que a fuerzas tengamos un tema de conversación Asquimichiii —Dijo interceptando su mirada.

— ¡M-Muy bien! —Dijo el de ojo celeste sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada al frente. El sol se mantenía oculto y el clima estaba algo húmedo, cualquiera diría que estaba por llover, pero para la actitud de Sakamichi aquello no era suficiente, el aún tenía esperanzas de que el sol se ocultara y pudiera ser visto como lo planeado.

Con discreción, Onoda reviso su reloj, que al parecer indicaba que era tiempo de irse. Midousuji odiaba sentirse manejado por gente tan despreciable como el chico de lentes, él no tenía por qué obedecer sus peticiones, pero lo pasaría por alto… solo esta vez…

Detrás de Sakamichi, Akira aún se preguntaba por qué hacer un trayecto de 30 minutos hasta no se dónde valdrían la pena. Reconocía la carretera, mas no el desvió que Onoda tomó.

Bajaron y estacionaron las bicicletas contra un árbol. Después de atravesar uno de los pequeños muros de contención del camino, y el espectro ante sus ojos apareció. Era una vista completa de chiba junto con el lago vecino, el sol se ocultaba a través del lago. Una vista única.

—¿Y bien? —Habló Sakamichi después de que ambos observaran el paisaje por unos momentos. El rostro del chico poco y más e indicaba un "Ta daan". Más el de Akira se mostraba confuso. Ahora todo estaba ahí. Onoda había tomado el tiempo para que apreciaran justo la puesta de sol desde este punto, no sabía que quería lograr, pero lo que fuese, Midousuji aún no lo entendía. Hasta que observó su rostro, ahí, incandescente a pesar de la tenue luz del sol.

—Asqueroso

Sakamichi no sabía que más esperar. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza le indicaba que una simple sonrisa por parte de él sería suficiente, que esta vista lo haría de alguna manera decir algo más… El mismo quiso descartar la idea, por lo que simplemente dedicó su vista sonriendo levemente al paisaje, en verdad disfrutaba de él, junto con Midousuji.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el pasto, era cómodo en verdad, y estar cuesta abajo hacia que nada impidiera su vista.

Akira en ese momento dedico su mirada hacia Onoda. Hipnotizante en cierto modo. ¿Qué cosas tan asquerosas pensaba?

—Onoda-kun —Dijo el chico de Kyoto mirando al frente.

— ¿Si, Midousuji-kun?

"_Que estás haciendo_"

—Cierra tus… ojos. —Comentó en una voz que era en todo parecido menos a su actitud fría, que incluso parecía difícil de hacer para él.

— ¿Ah? Uh… ¡C-Claro! —Contestó cerrándolos. Por su mente no pasaba ninguna posibilidad, solo obedeció. Midousuji, con una de sus manos tomo el rostro de Onoda como si fuera a corregir a alguien por no decir "kun", pero con más suavidad, sintiendo la textura del rostro del megane —M-Midousuji… —Susurró el chico de lentes. Ahora sabía que lo que sea que fuese a pasar por los siguientes segundos no sería cualquier asunto.

—Cállate. —Dijo casi en una orden, con voz tenue. Acercó su rostro al de él, deslizo muy levemente sus labios por la frente de Sakamichi, deslizándose lentamente hasta rozar su nariz. Sosteniéndose un momento así, sintiendo la respiración lenta y pesada de éste, pudo apenas hablar

—No… los… abras… —Susurró de nuevo Akira con un tono que parecía causarle problemas.

Onoda sentía sus latidos golpear con fuerza su pecho, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos pedían a gritos ser abiertos.

Sus labios fueron poco a poco haciendo contacto con los del chico, suaves y cálidos los del megane hacían un contra efecto en los de Midousuji, que eran rígidos y delgados. Un beso simple, que hacia al chico de ojos azabache presionarlos contra los suyos.

Solo un instante que duró por tanto. Midousuji alejándose un poco hizo que Onoda abriera sus ojos, su mirada estaba perdida y sus pupilas se dilataban fuertemente. Un silencio sepulcral invadió a ambos. Tembloroso, Sakamichi se levantó en sus rodillas y torpemente cayó hacia atrás.

—No… No Midou… L-Lo siento… Esto… —Habló con pocas palabras y se levantó corriendo rápidamente colina arriba por su RCZ.

Midousuji en silencio, observó el resto de la puesta de sol, inexpresivo.

—Esto… no lo he planeado.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAHHH LO siento. No sé que ha pasado, fui débil y me agarraron más sentimientos desastrosos. Ese ultimo dialogo no se si lo dijo Midousuji o yo xD.<strong>

**¿Que pasara en el prox capitulo? Ni yo se. Nah mentira, ¿acaso es más situaciones con muchos clichés shoujo? ¿Sexo desastroso? ¡No!... Aún no… ¡PERO! Algo pasará e.e**

**REVIEEEWS (si, si hay)**

**milokett:** ¡Muchas gracias! Actualizaré seguido esto, espero no perder coherencia con estudio y todo xD

**ZRA:** Disculpa si no fue tan fuerte ;w; metí mucho drama pero creo que estoy dejando lo mejor para el final… ¡Muchas gracias! *llora* Es gracias a gente como tú que aún existen cachorritos(?)

**Hanako:** jajajajaja Asquimichi merece más amor por parte de Mido, todos lo sabemos. *rueda en círculos*

**¡Pueeees! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Gracias por llamar

**¡Hey! Adivinen, las cosas se ponen fuertecitas a partir de este capítulo, así que agarren sus pañuelos y a leer.**

**Nota: Cambiaré la clasificación si tengo problemas o a alguien no le parece que deje esta categoría a pesar del contenido.**

Recostado en su cama se preguntaba una y otra vez porque había hecho eso. Esa acción tan asquerosa le había costado días sin ver al chico de lentes, se repetía así mismo. Inexpresivo, daba vueltas en su cama escuchando música y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que tal vez Onoda jamás lo volvería a ver a los ojos, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que no todos pensaban como él, el amor venia en muchas formas y tamaños, pero jamás con los mismos efectos.

No tomaba el valor para buscarlo, no estaba en sus planes disculparse, por lo que una llamada no sería tan fácil de llevar ignorando lo que había pasado aquel atardecer y como Sakamichi salió huyendo del lugar. "Patético."

Onoda salía del hogar de su Madre para así volver de sus vacaciones, un fuerte abrazo y unas cuantas palabras fueron todo antes de que montara su bicicleta y volviera a su departamento en la ciudad vecina. Desde ese día no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Midousuji, de pronto golpeaba su frente pensando en lo grosero –a su criterio- que había sido al salir de ahí de esa manera; Estaba confundido, como nunca, no sabía por dónde empezar. Varias veces dando vuelta en la habitación, no dudó en tomar su celular y escribir un mensaje de "lo siento" al chico de Kyoto, pero justo antes de enviarlo un estrago atravesaba su garganta haciendo que cerrara el aparato y lo lanzara al lugar de mejor aterrizaje cercano. Al final, en una decisión que ni él esperaba eligió por hablar con Akira el día de su regreso a casa.

Escuchó el vibrar de su celular en el suelo, levantó uno de sus largos brazos y revisó de quien se trataba… Al verlo, lo ignoró y lo colocó en su bolsillo.

—Desagradable… Sakamichi… —Susurró para sí. No sirvió de nada ignorarlo, después de varios intentos de llamada, recibía un mensaje. Uno tras otro, solo lograban encender más la curiosidad y enojo de Midousuji, sin embargo, fuerte a su decisión no revisó ninguno, no pensaba soportar una conversación incómoda.

Confundido y preocupado Onoda había decidido parar.

—Midou-kun. —Dijo mientras guardaba el móvil y dirigía su vista a la carretera, decidido a regresar a casa lo más rápido posible.

Todo el trayecto había sido un dolor en el trasero, casi literalmente, no había tomado en cuenta las consecuencias de recorrer una distancia así como un paseo en el parque, divirtiéndose por su puesto, pero su cuerpo temblaba y podía apenas con un gran esfuerzo mantenerse de pie. Subió el par de escaleras que lo alejaban de la entrada de su departamento, buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Justo como lo había dejado, un orden perfecto y acogedor en aquel lugar que llamaba hogar.

Como pudo se adentró en la bañera, soltando un fuerte suspiro de felicidad, la cual solo duró poco cuando la imagen de Midousuji apareció ante él. Ahí estaba, trataba de imaginar la expresión que tenía al plantar aquel beso en sus labios, su respiración entrecortada, el tacto de sus manos en el césped y el roce de la delgada y suave palma de Akira en su rostro, todos los factores que lo hicieron enrojecer su rostro al límite, su corazón se agitó fuertemente y podía sentir que sus manos se enfriaban al contacto del agua… frente a él se encontraba la verdad. Por qué se sentía de aquella manera, por qué tenía la urgente necesidad de revivir inconscientemente ese atardecer que disfrutaban juntos, su corazón acelerándose y su cuerpo tembloroso, era algo más, por supuesto que lo era. Sus ojos se mantenían mirando a la nada pero de alguna forma sorprendidos; Ahora estaba en una situación que jamás pensó enfrentar y mucho menos con alguien de su mismo sexo.

—… Yo… ah… —Trataba de formular palabras sin éxito. Sonrió nervioso al pensar que tal vez ahora era el protagonista de su propio manga "yaoi", donde el protagonista se negaba a sus sentimientos por otro hombre, pero que por supuesto terminaba aceptándolos con un toque cliché y venerado por todos aquellos lectores que gustaban de esa categoría. —N-no… —Suspiró, y rápidamente negó con la cabeza en un movimiento brusco salpicando agua por toda la habitación de baño — ¡No! ¡Esa es la primera evidencia de que el protagonista niega sus sentimientos por el chico de sus sueños! ¡No…! —Dijo casi en un tono de voz desesperado, pero paró repentinamente cuando una imagen de Akira Midousuji vestido de uniforme universitario rodeado por un aura rosa y pétalos de rosa volando alrededor invadió su mente —¿¡AH!? —Gritó y hundió su rostro en la bañera tratando de eliminar de inmediato esa imagen que, de nuevo manejada por su inconsciente, apareció abrumadoramente dejándolo casi ciego.

Dejo caer su cuerpo en el sofá, solo vestía la parte inferior de su pijama que era una tela de algodón color azul, y cerró sus ojos en un intento por conciliar el sueño antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Mientras tanto el chico de Kyofushi regresaba a casa después de su empleo de medio turno, había dejado su celular para evitar cualquier distracción. Lo había decidido, regresando a su habitación, revisaría cada uno de los mensajes y tomaría el valor para llamar a Sakamichi, simplemente para saber si se encontraba bien, patético al parecer de Akira, pero el pasar de los días y su afecto por el chico de ojos celeste incrementando cada vez más le hacía necesario saber de él.

"Hola Midousuji kun! Esta todo bien?" "Me he querido… he querido hablar pero al parecer no puedes responder" eran unos cuantos mensajes que no parecían tener mucha atención en los signos o en la coherencia, parecía que no pudiera enviarlos con un solo mensaje en claro. Podía comprenderlo, de una manera ajena, pero podía hacerlo. Ahí lo tenía, el móvil estaba en sus manos con el nombre de Onoda listo para llamarlo, acercó su pulgar para hacerlo.

— ¡Midousuji-kun! —Exclamó Onoda al ver el remitente, contestando de inmediato — ¡Hola!... ¿Hola? —Repitió ese saludo al no recibir respuesta. Al otro lado del teléfono se encontraba el chico de ojos azabache mirando a la oscuridad de su habitación, se había quedado sin palabras, escuchaba al chico insistir por la línea, pero sin más, colgó.

—¿Uh? ¡Midou-kun! —Dijo por una última vez, pero al comprender lo que había pasado, cerró el aparato. "Al menos… aun me recuerdas…" Pensó Sakamichi dando una tierna media sonrisa. Lo sabía, no era tonto como para ignorar llegar a esa conclusión. Él quería hablar, él lo quería.

Ahí, rendido y sintiendo sus músculos anestesiados, miraba al techo recordando los momentos que lo habían hecho llegar a esto. Aquella noche, la presión que hizo por un momento contra su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer, su figura cubriéndolo, su voz en un susurro que hacía que un choque eléctrico recorriera su espalda. Todo en aquel breve e inminente momento. Luego aquel sueño, donde su mente había transformado las sensaciones de aquella noche en algo más intenso; sus labios se deslizaban a través de su cuello… sus ojos se cerraron al recrear aquel sueño en su imaginación, haciendo más nítidos los recuerdos. Su respiración, su cuerpo abriéndose paso y devorando su ser… esa presión que se formaba poco a poco en sus pantalones al escuchar los suaves y continuos gemidos de Akira que había creado, yendo más allá del sueño. Abrió sus ojos, y al enfrentarse a la realidad podía sentir aun ese placer concentrado en su entrepierna. Deslizo su mano a través de su torso llegando así a la prominente erección que tenía ahora. Avergonzado, se reacomodó en el sofá poniendo su espalda más recta y totalmente hacia el mueble. La mano que ahora se paseaba por su muslo, acariciaba su pene por encima de la tela, abriendo paso a su imaginación. Lo sentía, sentía que aquella mano era del hombre que hacia su cuerpo y mente temblar, sentía como la deslizaba por su punta, satisfaciendo sus puntos más sensibles. Con su mano libre, cubría su boca tratando de impedir que gemidos salieran, la poca cordura que le quedaba en una situación así le indicaba que lo que hacía era realmente vergonzoso, y más por quien tomaba la situación. Había sido rápido, su cuerpo tembló y sus brazos perdieron fuerza al llegar al clímax, había logrado mojar la tela de su pijama. Lo había logrado tan solo con el tacto por encima de la prenda, pero había sido suficiente conseguir el placer que había buscado con aquellas fantasías.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación. Cambio su pijama y exhausto cayó sobre su cama, unos minutos después había quedado completamente dormido.

Un sonido repetitivo y continuo lo hizo poco a poco abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba aun completamente obscura. Buscó el reloj de su mesa de noche y pudo ver que eran las 3 am, así enseguida se levantó tambaleándose buscando entre el cesto de ropa el aparato del que provenía el tema de "Love Hime".

—… ¿Si? —respondió pero aclarando un poco su garganta lo repitió. — ¿Si?

—Es tarde Asquimichiii… —Escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿¡Midousuji?!

—… kun

—Q-que es lo que d-deseas… —Continuó tratando de ignorar que era una llamada a las 3 de la mañana.

— ¿Estás bien? —Dijo Akira en un tono que parecía salir arrastrándose de su garganta.

— ¿Qué?

—Si lo estás, bien, adiós.

— ¡No! ¡No no! ¡Akira!

Siendo un intento desesperado por mantener a Midousuji en la línea, lo había llamado sin formalidades y por… su primer nombre. Nunca supo que pasaba si alguien se dirigía a él con su primer nombre, o al menos que haya vivido para contarlo, de alguna forma se había enterado que llamar al chico por otro que no fuera kun u otra reverencia, era un grave error.

—Seguro que es importante la razón que sea para mantenerme aquí. —Respondió Akira amenazante.

—Midousuji-kun… yo, solo quiero saber si estás bien… —Habló Onoda con una expresión tranquila mientras se dirigía a su futon.

—Estoy bien.

—Me alegra, esto… yo estoy feliz por el hecho de que me hayas llamado, Midou…

—No digas nada, estás siendo tonto y asqueroso Sakamichi —Interrumpió.

—Bien. —Respondió Onoda sonriendo y reacomodándose en su aposento. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, no uno incómodo, si no uno tranquilizante, ambos estaban en sus determinados hogares y en posición para dormir, por su puesto a una ciudad de distancia. Onoda estaba decidido a hablar, pero antes de ello Akira interrumpió nuevamente —El beso del otro día… —Exclamó guardando silencio al final. —Midousuji-kun… fue algo inesperado

—Asqueroso, no debí hacerlo, como se me pudo ocurrir besar a alguien tan estúpido como tu ¿eh? Sakamichiii

— ¿Ah? No… lo se, debería preguntarlo. ¿Por qué me besaste?

Lo escuchó fuerte claro y sintió como su cuerpo caía al vacío, Midousuji estaba con la espada al frente suyo, que tonta excusa podría darle cuando no hay ninguna, al menos así lo pensaba.

— ¿Y si he querido hacerlo? ¿Me enfrentarás? ¿Qué harás al respecto Asquimichi?

—D-Dejar de verte

—Te buscaría hasta tener una explicación razonable —Respondió Akira de inmediato.

— ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡No comprendo que quieres hacer Midousuji-kun!

— ¡Aaaasquerooso! Pensé que eras más inteligente O-no-da kun —Susurró el de kyofushi. La verdad era que incluso Akira estaba confundido. —Sakamichi… tengo que dormir, deja de distraerme. —Continuó para así colgar el celular.

—Buenas noches… —Se respondió a sí mismo el chico de lentes, como cada vez, su corazón volvía a su estado normal.

"Gracias por llamar." Escribió el megane enviando el mensaje, para así dormir de nuevo.

Mientras tanto con el rsotro contra la almohada, se dignó apenas a mirar el mensaje entrante —Ugh… Asquimichii que quieres lograr… —Dijo a sí mismo al ver el texto.

**Bruuuuhhh… ¿Qué tal? ¿Esta pasable? ¡Bien! Tal vez me tarde un poco más en actualizar debido a que estoy en clases… pero haré todo lo posible tbh.**

**Reviews:**

**Hanako: **Honestamente no sé si alegrarme por llenarte de feels xD para una shiper es peligroso tener sobrecargas(?)

**Laura Ximena:** Jaja ¡me alegra que hayas comentado! Que me hagan saber que gustan del fic inspira bastante :D

**Y como saben, ¡lector feliz autor feliz! Muchas gracias por sus reviews *cries* ¡Hasta el prox. Capitulo!**


	6. Te quiero, Midousuji

**Teheeee lo siento, mi computadora está hecha pedazos y funciona solo cuando quiere hacerlo así que dejare esto aquí y retrocederé lentamente…**

**Peroooo traigo buenas noticias ¡he decidido ir al grano! Basta de drama y vamos a hacer que estos dos se quiten de rodeos… a no seeeer**

**Bueno, sin más, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

><p>"<em>No seas patético…"<em>

Una mañana más y el frio era abrumador, había olvidado como de costumbre prender el calentador. Un inicio de semana poco tentador, la Universidad le dejaba poco tiempo para sus asuntos de suma importancia… tales como ver anime, jugar videojuegos o ir a convenciones.

Solo una cosa era diferente después de aquellas cortas semanas de descanso, y era aquel chico de cabello azabache y expresión tenebrosa. No encontraría una manera de excusar su atracción a él, hacía poco que identificaba esa sensación por el chico como "atracción", pero al menos se alegraba de no haber pasado por un largo proceso de aceptación, después de todo, ver historias románticas al estilo "Boys Love" había sido de ayuda.

Vistió de forma casual, colocó sus gafas y se dedicó a salir de su departamento camino a la Universidad.

"Cuál es el punto…"

Akira, por el contrario, estaba en una batalla consigo mismo pensando en las cosas asquerosas que había hecho y pensado con Sakamichi como protagonista. Ese algo que lo orillaba a hacer cosas estúpidas estaba presente siempre que el chico de lentes andaba campante por ahí. Entrenar día a día solo mantenía ocupada su mente por un periodo de tiempo, pero siempre en la soledad de su habitación, su radiante rostro estaba ahí, el suave toque de sus labios contra los suyos y el emanar de su calor corporal, que solo era visible a través de su vestimenta. No sería fácil, pero algo lo mantenía insistente. Tomó el aparato en sus manos y ubicó el nombre de Onoda. ¿Para qué lo quería? No tenía un plan o algo, y no era como si el chico estuviese libre para aceptar una invitación inminente… ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan considerado?

—No, no es necesario.

Onoda intentaba sobrevivir a la clase. El profesor no era muy eficaz, le sorprendía que aún estuviera despierto o cuerdo para entender lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos… hasta que el vibrar de su bolsillo lo hizo entrar en sí. Sin revisar el remitente, pidió permiso para salir de la clase y responder a la llamada. Ansioso esperaba que fuera de esa persona, o al menos así lo esperaba.

— ¡Hola!

— ¡Onoda-kun!

Escuchó como respuesta su nombre, pero su voz era un tanto distinta al tono frígido que esperaba.

—Me alegra no haberlo intentado más veces, ¡no sabía si lograría comunicarme contigo! —Continuó la voz al otro lado del teléfono soltando una leve risita al final.

— ¡Ma!… ¡Manami-kun! —Respondió Onoda realmente emocionado, el chico de cabello celeste había sido uno de sus grandes amigos a través de la preparatoria y ni decirlo del Interescolar, tres años enfrentándolo como su mayor rival. — ¡Nunca pensé escucharte de nuevo t-tan pronto! —Continuó el chico de lentes

— ¿Tan pronto? Ha pasado más de un mes Onoda-kun, ¿qué dices, vamos a comer? O bien quieres recordar… no sé si decir viejos tiempos… ¡buenos tiempos!

—Manami-kun… L-lo siento, ahora mismo estoy en clases y no creo

— ¿Cuál es tu horario de salida? No me importaría pasar por ti

—Ah uh es a las tres pero en realidad no creo tener…

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya nos vemos Sakamichi-kun! —Percibió en uno de sus sentidos para escuchar después el pitido de que la llamada había terminado. — ¿¡No escuchas Manami?! —Exclamó mientras que en el mismo momento su profesor asomaba su rostro, indicando que callase y entrara a clases de una vez.

Entre leves empujones y jóvenes adultos alborotados, logró abrirse paso y salir del instituto. Con su vista, pobre pero funcional, intentó ubicar al ex alumno de Hakogaku. Unos minutos pasaron y cuando las pequeñas multitudes se despejaban un poco más, comenzó a pensar que tal vez se había retardado lo cual no le sorprendería en absoluto.

Sintió como unas manos frías cubrieron sus ojos, y como consiguiente una suave respiración a su costado. — ¿A dónde mirabas Onoda-kun? —Escuchó al fin decir. El chico de lentes volteó y quedó sin palabras y con una expresión ingenua, el chico al frente suyo estaba ahí, no era creación de su imaginación, hablábamos de que Sangaku podía desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Manami se lanzó contra Onoda, que de no ser porque lo envolvió con sus brazos diría que lo había envestido.

— ¡Onoda-kun! Como has crecido

—Solo han sido unos meses M-Manami…

— ¿Así? Ha pasado mucho desde entonces

—He… puedo asegurarte que si —Respondió Sakamichi, rascando su nuca un poco nervioso. — ¿Y… quieres ir a…? —Continuó, pero no esperó nada más como respuesta pues se encontró con la mirada penetrante del chico de Hakone, quien solo lo miraba con una sonrisa. —Ah, ¿Manami-kun? —Insistió dando una temblorosa media sonrisa. — ¡Tengo tanto que contarte! —Habló por fin el de Hakone, y antes de que Onoda pudiera digerirlo Manami lo había tomado por la mano, dirigiéndose a la parada del autobús.

Ambos, todo un día conversando sobre cosas que habían sucedido durante el tiempo que no pudieron verse; Aunque claro, Sakamichi no pudo hablarle sobre Akira, algo simplemente lo detenía, no sabía una razón.

Siendo relativamente temprano, habían decidido volver a casa, al menos Onoda sabía a donde dirigirse.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que retorne, no me gustaría llegar a casa por la noche ¡ja! —Habló primero Manami, riendo tímidamente. —Así que aquí es tu linda vivienda Sakamichi-kun —Continuó Sangaku. — ¡Así es! —Exclamó Onoda.

En silencio, más que con el sonido de las cigarras alrededor, no supieron que más hablar. Con miradas dispersas, suaves y sonoras risas, se dignaron a decir algo.

—Ha sido bueno verte Sakamichi, me alegra saber que aún me recuerdas. —Dijo Manami dándole con cada palabra a Onoda un golpecito en su pecho. —Por favor, veámonos pronto, ansío enfrentarte una vez más en alguna colina por Hakone, a no ser que tengas una mejor idea…

— ¡Suena genial! ¡Y-Yo en verdad quiero enfrentarte de nuevo Manami-kun! Yo t-te llamo o…

— ¡Ja! No has cambiado Onoda-kun —Sonrió ladino el peliazul, para darse media vuelta y alejarse poco a poco del azabache. La presencia de Sangaku solía sacarlo de su realidad.

El resto de la semana pasaba a velocidad incongruente, al menos para el megane. Todo el tiempo le emocionaba saber que Manami lo había "visitado", pero su humor bajaba de inmediato al recordar que Midousuji no daba señales de vida. Era algo que hacia sus manos sudar frío y su cabeza dar vueltas.

Envuelto en un grueso cobertor, miraba la televisión con poco interés. Ver anime no lo llamaba mucho en ese momento, solo quería ver algo diferente. Agradecía que la semana hubiera acabado y ansiaba disfrutar de su tiempo libre, sin embargo quería dedicar esa noche a relajarse y cubrirse del frio. El sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió y tuvo que salir de su pequeño fuerte para alcanzarlo estando al otro borde del sofá.

—Hola…

— ¡Sakamichi-kun! —Al escuchar la voz proveniente, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

— ¡Midousuji-kun! —Respondió emocionado. — ¿Estas bien? No he sabido nada de ti, o ¿has mandado algo? Porque no he recibido mensaje…

— ¡Calla! Solo llamaba porque necesito saber si conoces el bar que esta por el centro, por ese desagradable maid café.

— ¿Uh? P-Por supuesto, tienen horarios muy amplios, creo que en si son bares nocturnos

—Me da curiosidad saber cómo es por dentro, seguro que si lo sabes —Interrumpió el de Kyofushi, insinuante. —Así que pasare por ti en un momento. —Terminó.

— ¿Ah? S-si, ¡e-está bien! Nos veremos en algún lugar o pasarás p-por mí. —Dijo Onoda, avergonzándose un poco del hecho de que había sonado como una adolescente soñada.

— ¡Chico de poca monta! Olvídalo, nos vemos allá. —Dicho esto, colgó primero como de costumbre. De nuevo, sabía que hablaba siempre de más, pero era extraño, lo peor que cruzaba en su mente en ese instante, era lo primero en mencionar.

Onoda se sentía iluso que a pesar de haber asistido un par de veces con Naruko e Imaizumi, estaba nervioso por entrar a un lugar así solo con Midousuji, ¿Con qué fines? Tomaba con mucha medida… De cualquier manera, no querría decir que el chico solo fuese con esos fines.

En todo momento no se podía sacar de la mente el hecho de que era una "cita", no con fines románticos o algo así, pero el pequeño detalle era que Onoda tenía unos sentimientos un tanto culpables.

—Midousuji-kun… ¡! —Exclamó con una gran sonrisa, levantando su brazo derecho indicando su ubicación entre la poca multitud que los separaba. Sin poder atravesar el muro de gente, Onoda solo insistía para no hacer esperar al chico, cuando de pronto sintió que tomaban su muñeca y lo jalaban a través de, llegando de golpe hacia Midousuji chocando con su delgado y largo cuerpo. —Akira-kun…

—Debería ponerte correa. —respondió inexpresivo alejando suavemente al chico de sí. Ambos se adentraron en el lugar e intentaron buscar un lugar, apartado o lo que fuese, algo que se adaptara más al gusto de Midousuji. Onoda en verdad estaba indiferente hacia aquel ambiente, no le molestaba, mas no se sentía en su "estado de confort", lugares así no eran muy concurridos por él. Un lugar no muy grande, el color abundante era grisáceo, un toque elegante, pero las luces de los alrededores de colores complementarios lo hacían dar un toque más interesante.

Habían estado ya una parte de la noche en una pequeña mesa en los alrededores del bar, Sakamichi como siempre tomando el tema de conversación. Inconscientemente y víctima de los silencios que Akira le dedicaba desinteresado el de gafas solía pedir una bebida con harto alcohol, pero que sabía cómo disimular el fuerte sabor, dejando la idea del chico en que solo era una mezcla de bebida energizante.

—Y… Dime… Midousuji… —Habló entre suspiros, mientras acomodaba sus gafas y tallaba su frente con ambas manos, quitándose el leve sudor que se deslizaba a través.

—No sabes tratar con bebidas alcohólicas. —Dice el chico de Kyoto, recargando su rostro en una de sus manos, observando como el de menor estatura caía preso de ello. Midousuji sabía lo que Onoda pedía, y solo observaba curioso mientras hacía lo mismo después de unos instantes, él no tenía responsabilidad en él, ni sabía cómo trataba este tipo de sustancias, pero algo lo mantuvo expectante y no cruzó por su vaga mente detenerlo. —Dime Sakamichi, ¿Crees poder ponerte en pie? —Habla curioso, continuando su anterior fase.

No obtuvo nada como respuesta, el de ojo celeste solo intenta reanimar su cabeza tallando su rostro frenéticamente, para así poder responder. — ¡Estoy bien! Solo que al parecer esta bebida tenía un poco más de… alcohol… alcohol del que pensé.

—Esa "bebida" tenía sesenta por ciento de alcohol, Asquimichi, estás ebrio.

Onoda se mantuvo en silencio con una expresión de recién levantado, ojos llorosos y un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, no muy ebrio, pero no estaba en todos sus sentidos a la vez.

—Hora de volver. —Continuó Midousuji, dejando el dinero en la mesa y dirigiéndose a Sakamichi para tocar su hombro e indicarle que se levantara.

— ¡S-Si! —Entendió el chico de Chiba y anduvo tras de Akira.

Ambos por la calle a altas horas de la noche. Sakamichi tropezaba continuamente con pequeños baches o por el hecho de que no ponía mucha atención al asfalto, pero Midousuji estaba cerca para mantenerlo de pie, ayudándolo de vez en cuando. "A punto de tocar el suelo con la cara, es momento de intervención" era la regla en aquel momento de Akira, riendo burlón y repetidamente por los sonidos que Onoda emitía al tropezar.

— ¿Falta mucho? —Habló Onoda, tratando de mantener un poco de coherencia en sí. —Midou-kun… —Insistió. —Ah… mis pies duelen y tengo un extraño movimiento en mi estómago.

—Te lo has buscado, tonto. —Respondió Akira sin mirarlo. Al no recibir respuesta, giro para observar al chico, el cual estaba inmóvil observándolo. — ¿Qué pasa Asquimichi? ¿Esperas que te suba a mi espalda y te lleve en ese aspecto hasta tu hogar? —Continúa, diciéndolo con un toque de sarcasmo increíble.

Ambos ahí, en medio de una calle completamente vacía, en silencio, se observan mutuamente. Onoda no respondió. Midousuji da un palmazo en su rostro al saber lo que le esperaba. Con sumo cuidado ofrece su espalda al chico de Chiba, inclinándose para que este pudiera "montarlo" más fácil. Sakamichi, sedado y poco cuerdo, solo se inclina hacia él dejando caer su cuerpo sin mover alguna de sus extremidades.

— ¡Asquimichi! ¡Haz un esfuerzo! —Exclama al sentir el peso y poco esfuerzo del otro. Bufa molesto y se las arregla para reacomodar a Onoda y ponerse de pie junto con él.

Logran llegar al hogar del megane a salvo. Midousuji logró percibir las palabras de Sakamichi indicando donde vivía, todo un logro para alguien que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, aunque fuera solo en murmuro.

Akira busca en los bolsillos traseros de Onoda las llaves del chico para poder internarse en el lugar. Después de toques incómodos, logra conseguirlas sin bajarlo. Al entrar, se da cuenta que su departamento no se aleja de lo que todo un "otaku" adornaría su lugar de residencia. Un poco confuso, Midousuji logra encontrar la habitación de Sakamichi. Pasos ligeros y sin necesidad de ocultar el espectro de la oscuridad del frente, lo deja como un objeto inerte en su cama.

—Midou-kun… —Murmura el chico de lentes, postrado en su cama con pecho al frente. El chico de Kyoto lo escucha, y antes de salir de la habitación vuelve hacia él.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Responde sin atención a lo que el otro le pueda contestar.

—Akira-kun… —Continua el megane. Algo, algo lograba que Midousuji se mantuviera en esa habitación, obscura y con olores frescos. No sabía que era lo que ganaría, podría fácilmente irse y dejar las cosas como fuese, pero ese algo…

Sin decir nada, se acerca al aposento e intenta buscar con más claridad el rostro de Sakamichi, apoyando sus largos brazos sobre el futon. —Midou-kun… no me dejes así… —Susurra, esta vez abriendo levemente sus grandes orbes azules, con sus labios un poco abiertos y ese rubor que manaba de sus mejillas. Ahí estaban, víctima de su rostro, de sus palabras que aunque estuviese adormilado, ansiaba escuchar por su parte.

—Sakamichi… —Habla el chico de Kyoto, sosteniendo parte de su peso por encima de Onoda. Irresistible, su garganta estaba seca y sus ojos no podían ser separados de los del otro. Inclinó su rostro hasta llegar al del otro, poniendo sus labios muy cerca de él. —… En verdad eres patético. —Dijo como último para hundir sus labios en los de Onoda, separándose muy rápidamente, pero de inmediato, el de ojo celeste pasó sus manos a través de la nuca de Midousuji, acercándolo de nuevo hacia sí sin mediar palabra. Su cuerpo por encima de Sakamichi con problemas podía mantener la distancia, pero los brazos del megane lo ajustaban más y más a él, sus labios estaban ansiosos, moviéndose sincronizada y placenteramente para el gusto de ambos. Akira subió por completo a la cama, dejando en el centro de sí a Sakamichi. Sus rodillas tenían la distancia entre ambas caderas, pero Onoda levantó su cuerpo rozando continuamente la pelvis del otro. La lujuria inundaba de forma considerable el ambiente. Midousuji amaba el olor que Sakamichi le ofrecía, sudoroso y hambriento, así estaba en aquel momento el que solía ser el tímido "otaku". Parte de su larga lengua paso a través de sus labios, el olor a alcohol no era un problema en aquellos instantes. Sakamichi se las arregló para ajustar su cuerpo al de Akira; Movía sus caderas provocando que los pantalones de Midousuji fueran molestos, al igual que los suyos. El de Kyoto comienza a sobar por encima de la ropa el bulto que yace en la entrepierna de Onoda, moviendo consigo su cuerpo mientras hunde su ser en la boca del megane.

—M-Midousuji-kun… Yo… te quiero. —Susurra Sakamichi en su oído, gimiendo suavemente al tacto del mayor. Fue en ese momento cuando Midousuji entro a esa realidad. Se detuvo por completo y se separó del chico manteniendo la distancia entre sus rostros. Ahí estaba, Onoda estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, su rostro era serio y confuso a la vez, sabía que ese carmesí que lo inundaba no era solo por la bebida, pero no, esa no era la manera de… Pero estaba duro, su cuerpo estaba en un éxtasis inexplicable, deseaba deshacerse de todo lo que le separaba devorarlo, pero algo lo regreso a la poca cordura que le quedaba después de todo. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Onoda, vencido y debilitado. —Sakamichi… —Murmuró para sí, mientras sentía como su respiración era continua y profunda. El megane por su parte, estabilizó su cuerpo aunque le costase aun por su estado, y con sus brazos alrededor de Midousuji, lo sostuvo contra él, sin tomar importancia que el peso del contrario cayese sobre sí. No dijeron palabra alguna, Midousuji solo deseaba quedarse así, no querría irse con las manos completamente vacías.

—Descansa… —Suspiró Sakamichi a punto de quedar rendido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que seria de una historia de amor sin la típica escena del bar? O tener sexo ebrio, una de dos.<strong>

**BRUUUHHH la escuela me tiene hecha mierda, lamento la expresión. Con estrés y excelente amor fraternal en casa (nótese el sarcasmo en esto último) La inspiración se va al carajo de golpe D: y estoy en plan FUCK EVERYTHING, pero ustedes que culpa tienen *w* Este fic tiene un futuro, y no lo dejare abandonado así nomas. Ya trabajo en el siguiente capítulo, así que es probable que actualice más rapidito.**

**De nuevo miles de gracias al seguir con esta historia de poca monta :'D Tienen mi amor incondicional.**

**¡Ya nos leeremos!**


	7. Nuevas sensaciones

**¿Listos para otra ración de cursilería innecesaria? Yo tampoco.**

**Básicamente**** un capítulo lleno de MidoSaka (Para variar), hasta en los rincones dónde no llega el sol.**

**Canción**** de inspiración: 9 crimes - Damien Rice.**

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos con sumo pesar, aún le costaba recobrar su coherencia de la mañana. En su mente creía que se encontraba en su casa, la imagen mental de ver su techo, insípido y sin color con el olor tan específico de su habitación; Sin embargo, no tuvo nada de lo que quedaba del recuerdo de la noche anterior... Un momento, no había vuelto a casa, lo último que vio fue el rostro de aquella desagradable persona cayendo dormida plácidamente con su cara encendida en rojo. Su vista, aclarándose cada vez más creando una escena mas nítida ante él, se encuentra con lo que parece ser un póster en el techo, un peso a su lado y un calor proveniente de ahí... Su cabellera azabache corta y alborotada, su nariz respingada asomando apenas desde su ángulo y un cómico y bajo sonido saliendo de su laringe.<p>

_"¡Sakamichiiii!"_ Pudo escuchar ese grito por parte suya en su mente, creando sensaciones muy, pero muy desagradables en su interior. El de ojos celeste dormía tranquilamente con la mitad de su ser en Akira, pasando su pierna por encima de éste y aferrándose a su brazo, mientras su mano libre descansaba sobre el pecho del de Kyoto._ "¡Asqueroso!"_

Lentamente decide mover su brazo fuera de sí, suave y fugaz, pero con poco éxito pudo hacerlo; Un adormilado Onoda se aferraba más a él, rosando su suave mejilla contra su brazo. _"¡Pigiiiii!"_ Esa situación, aunque con su toque ridículo a su parecer, esa pequeña e insignificante emoción en lo profundo de su ser lo hacía sentirse feliz... que desagradable. A pesar de sentirse cómodo con aquello, no soportaba tener ese tipo de presión.

— M-Mido... — Se escuchó en un balbuceo por parte de Sakamichi, cutre intento por llamar a Midousuji quien se quedó petrificado al escuchar su voz.

— ¡Kimoooooo! — En ese instante sacó su brazo en una ráfaga haciendo que el despertar por parte de Onoda fuera un horrendo susto matutino; Sakamichi gritó en respuesta y en el momento en que entró en sí, exasperado al ver a Midousuji en su cama en aquel aspecto, retrocedió y cayó de la superficie, haciendo su aterrizaje sobre su espalda. Midousuji en respuesta solo se dedicó a observar desde arriba, aún en su lugar, el evento que acababa de ocurrir y solo esperaba ansioso ver el rostro de Sakamichi y poder burlarse de él. —¿Qué haces ahí Asquimichi? De ver tu rostro de esa manera esta mañana, yo debería ser el que estuviese en el suelo —Dice el chico de Kyoto levantándose del lugar y alcanzando el cinto que estaba tendido en el suelo. Con sorpresa cubriendo su rostro, mudo y con el corazón alborotado trata de recrear lo ocurrido dando una excusa para esa mañana.

— ¡M-Midousuji-kun! Yo, por qué, acaso que está ¡¿por qué estás aquí?¡

— Asunto confidencial

— ¿Que ocurrió?

En un momento Onoda sólo trataba de recordar la noche anterior... el bar, las bebidas, la espalda de Midousuji... En ese instante el chico se percata del cinto siendo levantado por Midousuji para ser puesto en sus caderas y ajustar su pantalón.

— Mi...dousuji, ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

— ¿Ah? — Akira observa al chico con curiosidad e ignorancia de sus palabras, entonces pensó en sus acciones y el pantalón siendo reacomodado. La cama un poco alborotada pero no desastradamente, las gafas de Sakamichi en el suelo y la cabeza de almohada de cada uno; Ambos se observaron en punto muerto en sus ojos, un silencio sepulcral se hizo llegar y ambos rostros comenzaron a encenderse en cuestión de segundos al comenzar a recordar, aunque poco claras, las escenas de la noche anterior.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No paso nada asqueroso Sakamichi! ¡Nada!

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡No!

— ¡Nos hemos besado y casi lo hacemos pero has quedado sedado antes de...!

— ¡¿Aaah?!

Tras cada palabra que alguno trataba de decir para excusar lo de la noche anterior, sólo daba brote a ideas más confusas y comprometedoras. El rostro de Onoda estaba con un fuerte color carmesí, ahí estaba, esa idea de nuevo chocaba contra él. No quedaba alternativa, podía asegurar que la noche pasada las copas habían caído de más, y de alguna forma se las había arreglado para llegar a casa gracias a Midousuji, si, aunque se tratase de él y le costara creer que hubiese sido tan amable de llevarlo a casa... y al parecer estaba en una pieza.

— Nos hemos... besado.

— Así es, nada importante. —Responde Akira de inmediato dando media vuelta hacia la salida de la habitación.

— Y... ha sido, ¿un beso... solo un beso? —Masculla entre dientes el de lentes, sumamente apenado.

— S-Si, un beso insignificante y sin importancia, ¡ya calla Asquimichi! Deja de preguntar cosas sin sentido y estúpidas, nada pasó y todo es igual. — Dice el de Kyoto en un fuerte intento por mantener la calma y no rendirse ante sus visibles nervios por la mirada de Sakamichi.

Onoda se levanta y trata de seguir al chico por su departamento. Midousuji deseaba salir de ése lugar lo más rápido posible, no soportaría un instante más con aquellos prejuicios y las ideas eran muy fáciles de entrar en su mente, algo que en verdad aborrecía.

— ¡Akira-kun! ¡Bien puedes quedarte! D-Después de todo me gustaría agradecerte por traerme a salvo a casa, ¿sabes? No me llevo muy bien con el alcohol y...

— No es necesario que hables tantas cosas inútiles, tonto. No necesito que me menciones que quieres "agradecerme" por llevar a alguien ebrio a casa, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho... M-Me refiero, lo que quiero decir es que solo has sido un estorbo para mi, no necesitaba saber que tu bien se encontrara hasta tu hogar. — Hablaba con cierto tartamudeo al contradecir a sí mismo las palabras que se escapaban en su mente, recargando su frente en el marco de la casa preguntándose por qué hablaba tanto. En ese momento, Onoda había cruzado la habitación para alcanzarlo, sin decir nada, solo tomó la mano del de mayor estatura, provocando que la mirada de éste se centrara en él; Titubeó algunas palabras insistiendo en su estadía mientras que el otro desviaba la mirada... y en ese momento, Akira sólo lo observa, mudo y aún dudoso de la "respuesta" que estaba a punto de dar. Esos grandes orbes azules que lo cautivaban, la sonrisa brillante que emanaba un fuerte color amarillo cada vez que sus molares se mostraban en aquél gesto, todo era debilitante para Midousuji. —¡Está bien! ¡Asquerosa persona! Eres demasiado molesto, agradece que accedo a tu invitación, supongo que es una muestra de inferioridad ante mi y sería una clase de intercambio de buenas acciones.

— Uh ¡si! ¡Y en verdad quiero agradecerte Midousuji-kun!

Ahí iba de nuevo con esa actitud tan desastrosa. Sakamichi no entendió muy bien la definición del chico, pero había quedado en claro que estaría con él por el resto del día... al menos eso quiso escuchar.

Veloz y sin reproches, el día estaba en su ocaso y la luz se ocultaba tenue para dar fin. Por la tarde habían decidido pedir algo de un restaurante que tenía buena pinta cerca de ahí, según el gusto de Sakamichi. Todo se desprendía lento y eficazmente en cada conversación que ambos llevaban; Akira solo se perdía en el entusiasmo de Onoda mientras éste contaba emocionado cada hecho que lo había marcado en el tiempo pasado, no sin antes disculparse y agradecer o sacar el asunto de que Midousuji se las había arreglado para subirlo a su espalda... un sin fin de palabras escandalosas.

Ambos se encontraron con el momento en el cual uno tiene que iniciar la despedida, Midousuji se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando Onoda solo deseaba estar con él un instante más, así de sencillo, su actitud recaía en los hombros de Akira sin siquiera notarlo.

— Midousuji-kun.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

— G-Gra...

— ¡Pigiiii! Calla tu boca de una vez o mis labios lo harán.

Lo dijo sin preámbulo y con arrepentimiento sólo un segundo después de exhalarlo, ¿Por qué dijo aquello tan atrevido? Era como si besarlo se hubiera convertido en una vil costumbre para ambos, que desagradable situación, pero así lo era, no podía evitarlo y amaba a la vez que odiaba pensar tan asquerosamente.

Sin palabras, el de lentes sólo lo observó con unos ojos tímidos y ansiosos, era como si él sintiera esa misma presión que la del otro. Toma ambas manos entre las suyas, no pensaría jamás que se atrevería a hacer tal cosa, y lo lleva consigo hasta dentro del departamento; Midousuji solo siguió los impulsos del otro dejándose llevar como un niño pequeño a las entrañas del monstruo. Sin soltarlas, Akira se acercó al rostro de Sakamichi, directo a sus labios, posando así los suyos sobre éstos, Onoda por su parte había decidido continuar con ello. Se sentía bien, muy bien, podía hacerlo toda la noche y sólo con el tacto de sus labios, ambos con manos gentiles se posaban en las del contrario... todo era demasiado irreal, Sakamichi no se molestó en encender las luces de su pequeño hogar, estaban rodeados por una oscuridad que reinaba poco a poco y completamente el lugar en ese punto

_"He caído."_

Ambos se deslizaban hacia el suelo en medio de aquella pequeña sala de estar. Midousuji recargó su frente en la del otro, se habían separado un instante para mirarse fijamente, ambas en silencio y que a través de, no era necesario decir más, aunque siempre habría ese algo...

_"¿Por qué?"_

— Te empeñas en destruirme, Onoda Sakamichi-kun.

— No.

— Si... eres tonto, un tonto sin escrúpulos, débil y distraído... ¿por qué insistes en destruirme?

Sakamichi acarició el rostro de Akira, una sensación áspera de una barba bien rasurada, el débil calor que manaba era suficiente para tibiar sus dedos que el alrededor había helado. Midousuji se acercó de nuevo a su rostro para besar cada rincón que a su paso se encontrara... su frente, su párpado, sus suaves mejillas, las comisuras de sus labios... cada rincón para abrirse paso hasta su mayor anhelo, sin embargo no pudo continuar, por lo que sólo hunde su cara en la clavícula de Onoda, subiendo hasta su cuello embriagándose cómo de costumbre de su esencia.

— Te quiero, Midousuji-kun.

— No me mientas. — Interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa que fuese enterrada en él, dejando que poco a poco se desangrara. — Estás matándome Sakamichi...

— Te quiero

Lo dijo de nuevo, ¿que ganaría haciéndolo? No era algo simple, era algo más, Akira deseaba que dijera más, sintiera más, ¿por qué sólo de él tenía que ser la sangre derramada?

"Eres un idiota, Sakamichi. Se mío, jamás me dejes,_ se mío_."

Un pensamiento egoísta que lo reconfortaba. Sólo deseaba que esa sonrisa fuese para él, que sus buenas acciones, sus palabras... cualquier estúpido detalle que fuera de parte de Onoda ansiaba que fueran para él. Desastroso.

Era demasiado débil para ponerse de pie al estar frente al chico de lentes, o acaso era la simple idea de no querer alejarse en ningún momento.

Sakamichi por parte deseaba cómo nunca poder encontrar las palabras para enfrentar aquella realidad tan distante. Su corazón estaba hecho trizas y parecía que el pulso del otro lo mantenía en pie, dejando rastros de él en cada segundo. Nunca había sido tan claro, ese hombre era por el cual se sentía de esa manera, quería mantenerlo así por otro momento, uno tras otro, no se cansaría de su respiración en su cuello, la fragancia, el sudor o lo que sea que fuese éso que sucumbía en sus deseos más bajos insistían en que paseara sus manos por la espalda del de Kyoto, la textura de la tela en la yema de sus dedos, subiendo y bajando gentilmente para ascender hasta su cabeza y acariciar su cuero cabelludo.

— Tengo que... irme.

Tomó un momento para Onoda para que eligiera la mejor respuesta. No tenía caso que lo retuviera más.

— Bien...

Midousuji un último aliento y deslizó su mejilla con la contraria; Se levantó, reacomodó sus pertenencias y salió del lugar sin mediar palabra, no tenía la valentía para hacerlo.

Onoda no podía hacer más allá de sólo observar cómo se alejaba en el espectro del último rayo de sol. No lo soportaba. Volvió al interior cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recargando su espalda en la puerta, resbalando suavemente hasta el suelo, con brillo en sus ojos y lágrimas a punto de brotar de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha salido un poco cortito el cap pero es una buena causa(?)<strong>

**No miento, he tenido que checar ortografía y editar todo a mano, detalle por detalle, y aún así creo que no he rebizAado bien. Bueno, son las 12:44 am y tengo sueño, pero miren, ¡acabé :D!**

**Dedicado a mi estimada Zafiro, ¡tus reviews dan vida querida!**

**Y a todos los demás muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, esas personitas que querían actualización, aquí está pueh, y esa personita que quiere un trío amoroso... lo dejaré en suspenso. **

**Sin más, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
